


Tell Me I'm A Good Boy

by literaryspell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryspell/pseuds/literaryspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries so hard to make his Daddy happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me I'm A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> My betas--[](http://seatbeltdrivein.livejournal.com/profile)[ **seatbeltdrivein**](http://seatbeltdrivein.livejournal.com/) , [](http://keppiehed.livejournal.com/profile)[**keppiehed**](http://keppiehed.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://ratherbsailing.livejournal.com/profile)[**ratherbsailing**](http://ratherbsailing.livejournal.com/) \--are saints for working on this one. Thank you!

"Come on, baby. Open up for Daddy."

Harry's mouth, of course, fell open at the command. His face was red, the blood rushing to it from its position over the edge of the bed. His body was bared and wanton, his cock dripping onto his abdomen, a skein of come connecting them. He kept rubbing his thighs together in his eagerness— Snape knew the movement would shift the plug in his arse.

Harry really was a greedy little whore.

Snape straddled Harry's head, bending his knees so that his heavy sac fell onto Harry's mouth. Harry immediately began laving and sucking, pulling the skin between his lips and rubbing them together. Snape groaned at the sensation. There was something about a boy trained just to his liking… Potter had been a virgin before Snape had gotten to him. Now he had absolutely no 'firsts' left.

This was a favourite, though. This Daddy play. At first, Harry had said absolutely not. Then he'd objected strongly. Then he'd said he'd consider it.

Then he'd been on his hand and knees, begging for Daddy to fuck him.

Once Snape decided enough attention had been paid to his balls, he moved back slightly and aimed his cockhead at Harry's open and desperate mouth. As soon as he sank inside, Harry moaned. The vibrations travelled all throughout his groin, making him wish for a moment that Harry was a paid whore that Snape could throat-fuck without worrying about the consequences.

And the consequences weren’t that Harry would be _mad_ at him. No, Snape was concerned that if he treated Harry too roughly, he wouldn’t be able to perform if Snape wanted him again.

Snape nudged the back of Harry's throat, and he felt cool air rush in around his cock as Harry took a deep breath. Harry gave a restricted nod, and Snape pushed in. Harry was swallowing hard—Snape could feel the clenching and see his Adam's apple bobbing.

Then he was in. Merlin, but it was glorious. There was nothing that compared to being inside Harry like this. And he knew—from experience—that he could keep his cock in there as long as he wanted. Even until Harry passed out. Harry wouldn’t fight it. He also wouldn’t fight if Snape fucked him while he was unconscious, holding his face into a pillow as he came back to himself. Not during and not after.

There wasn't a single thing Harry wouldn’t let his Daddy do.

Harry began to twitch, his hands clawing into the bedclothes. Just another second. "Come on, baby," he encouraged, and Harry settled. Tears were streaming from his eyes—Snape could feel them on his inner thighs.

He pulled out, let Harry take a shuddering breath, and plunged in again.

The tightness was almost uncomfortable. When Harry swallowed, it was like a vice—almost too much. He repeated the action a few times before pulling out completely and stepping back.

"Tell Daddy how that felt."

Harry's voice was quiet and rough. "It felt so good… Daddy. Like you were trying to get all the way inside."

"You like it when I'm inside you?"

"God… yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Daddy." Harry sounded shy. He knew that the child-like voice and actions drove Snape mad with lust, though he was usually too embarrassed to do it. Snape had broken through that barrier—they'd been playing for almost three hours, so it was no wonder.

"What do you want, baby?" Snape asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

Harry didn’t move to touch him. He knew better. "Please… fuck me, Daddy. Hard."

Snape smoothed Harry's hair back from his forehead. His thumb rubbed along Harry's swollen and bruised lips. He'd have to spell them better before Harry went to work in the morning.

"Harry, that's _bad_. It's very wrong for a father and son to do these things together. You know that, don't you?"

Harry's eyes closed. "Yes, I know, Daddy. I'm sorry I'm so naughty. I just want it so much."

"Why do you want it, even though you know it's wrong?"

Harry's thighs pressed together again, and Snape could feel him panting against his thumb. "It feels so good. You make me feel so good, Daddy. Am I your favourite?"

Snape groaned. He wasn’t made of stone, after all. "Of course you are, Harry. I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

When Harry had his eyes closed and he said things like that, it sometimes made Snape wonder. After all, Harry _had_ lost his own father. Did he pictures James when he said it? Did he pretend Snape really was his father? Was this play a way for Harry to feel like less of an orphan?

He decided he'd think on it later. It didn’t really matter, after all. Let Harry think whatever he wanted—Snape just needed his body, anyway. Not that he was lying when he said he loved him.

Snape grabbed hold of his dick as he lay down on his back. "You want this inside you?"

Harry sighed and nodded, sitting up. "Yes, please."

"Where do you want it, Harry?"

Harry hesitated. He usually did when it came to dirty talk, though Snape encouraged it because he loved it so much. Still, Harry's flushed face and stammer only added to the eroticism.

"In my dirty little hole, Daddy."

"Then that's where Daddy's going to put it. Get it nice and wet again."

He watched with approval and Harry sat between his legs and slobbered over his cock, saliva running freely as he continued with the messy blowjob.

"Take the plug out of your dirty hole, baby."

Harry did so, placing it on the bed beside them. The plug had been sealing in Snape's come from the first time they'd fucked that evening, and between it and Harry's spit, Snape knew lubricant wouldn’t be needed.

"I feel so empty," Harry said, moaning. He straddled Snape's hips and reached behind himself, guiding Snape into his gaping entrance.

"Ask for it," Snape reminded him.

"Please, may I? Daddy, please, can I put it inside me?"

Snape drew the moment out for as long as he could, but between Harry's glistening eyes and his furrowed centre kissing the head of his cock, it wasn’t as long as he might have liked.

"Fuck yourself on me, baby."

With a sigh of relief, Harry sank down. "Thank you, Daddy."

Snape took Harry's cock in his hand, stroking it easily with the excess amount of precome he was leaking. He watched hungrily as Harry began to rise up and slam down, noisy as always with every movement. Snape loved to hear Harry's noises. They weren’t always sexy, but they were always gratifying.

"Come on, you can do better for Daddy."

Harry's head fell back and he worked to make his movements smoother, faster, harder, grinding down on every in-stroke so that the very base of Snape's prick stretched his hole.

"Oh, god, Daddy!" Harry cried.

Snape moved his hand faster, gripping tighter until Harry gave a shriek and came, warmth splashing on Snape's stomach and chest. Panting, Harry slowed to a standstill as his channel slammed and clenched around Snape's throbbing cock.

He continued to manipulate Harry's dick long after it became too sensitive. Harry's breath hitched in short little sobs, but he didn’t ask Snape to stop.

He never did.

"Look what you did, you horrible child," Snape said, even as he twitched his hips, encouraging Harry to continue the fuck.

"I'm sorry!" Harry cried, leaning forward and bracing his hands on Snape's chest. His movements were less fluid and more desperate, but Snape was beyond caring.

"You'd better be. You're nothing but a spoiled brat, a _bad_ little child!"

Tears actually fell from Harry's eyes. Maybe Snape had been wrong about 'no more firsts'.

"Tell Daddy you're sorry." Snape slammed his hips up, impaling Harry hard as he was coming down.

"I'm sorry. I'll be good. I can be a good boy, Daddy, you'll see. I promise, I swear. Please, don't send me away. Don't leave me, Daddy—I need you!"

Snape came.

The end.


End file.
